


a throne fit for a queen (and her lover)

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Constance is loud and Edelgard adores every moment that her girlfriend is loud, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: “P-Pardon me, Lady Edelgard,” Constance speaks up, clearing her throat. “But why did you bring me here? Into your throne room, of all palaces?”“Because it aligns perfectly with what I want to do to you tonight,” Edelgard answers simply, holding Constance’s chin with one hand and combing through the ringlets of her hair with the other.“I want to make love to you, Constance. Right on that throne, if you’ll let me have you.”Edelgard wants to fuck Constance on her throne, and Constance is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	a throne fit for a queen (and her lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



> written for femslash exchange 2020! I was given the glorious opportunity to write some Edelgard/Constance for my giftee, and this was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Constance hisses as her back makes contact against the door to her and Edelgard’s bed chambers, but has little time to register the tinge of pain as Edelgard’s lips press against hers in a rough kiss, eager to taste and devour. Not wanting to be left behind, Constance returns the gesture with just as much fervor and intensity; draping her arms around Edelgard’s neck and leaning back against the door behind her to have some semblance of grounding.

Whimpering as Edelgard presses her body against hers even closer than she thought was humanly possible, Constance lets out a gasp for air as she feels Edelgard’s lips trail from her own and down her neck and collarbone, leaving a mix of kisses and bites that ignites a certain type of heat in the area between Constance’s legs.

“Q-Quite the n-needy one tonight, aren’t you, L-Lady Edelgard?” Constance stutters, trying to control her breathing as she continues to feel her lover suck and bite on her neck; letting out a rather wanton moan when Edelgard bites down a little harder than she was expecting.

Constance had a feeling that she was going to find a plentiful amount of hickeys tomorrow morning, and she wasn’t going to have an easy time covering them up. But at this point, she couldn’t care less.

And from the smile that she could feel Edelgard giving from where her head was leaning down, it appears that the feeling was mutual.

Removing her mouth from her lover’s neck and coming back up so that her gaze was focused on Constance and _only_ Constance, the other woman could very much see that the expression on Edelgard’s face right now was nothing short of the pure desire and need to kiss her senseless and pour out all of the affection in the world.

“E-Edelgard?” Constance asks again, when Edelgard remains silent; swallowing a gulp of air when she feels Edelgard’s fingers under her chin.

“To answer your question, Constance, _yes,_ ” Edelgard finally talks. “I have a very specific need that I’d like to fulfill with you tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Lady Edelgard. C-Could you fill me in on what you have in mind, though? I’m afraid I’m awfully lost on what you’re talking about.”

Edelgard removes herself from Constance— who is slightly confused — takes a hold of her hand and leans in closely; so close that Constance can feel her lover’s breath on the shell of her ear.

“I think it’d be better if I just _showed_ you what I have planned,” Edelgard whispers, her voice both sweet and sensual. “So follow my lead, Constance.”

“O-Of c-course, Y-Your Majesty,” Constance replies, letting Edelgard pull her along.

~~~

Several minutes of walking come and go, and Edelgard and Constance find themselves in front of the door that leads into the throne room. Before Constance could even bring up the question of why there weren’t any soldiers guarding the entrance, Edelgard is pushing the door open and is grabbing Constance’s hand once more; pulling her into the throne room and closing the door behind her.

After even more walking along the long, _long_ red carpet that decorates the marble floors, the two women stand before the throne.

“P-Pardon me, Lady Edelgard,” Constance speaks up, clearing her throat. “But why did you bring me here? Into your _throne room,_ of all palaces?”

“Because it aligns perfectly with what I want to do to you tonight,” Edelgard answers simply, holding Constance’s chin with one hand and combing through the ringlets of her hair with the other.

_“I want to make love to you, Constance. Right on that throne, if you’ll let me have you.”_

Constance’s eyes widen at her lover’s words, but her answer is almost immediate. Taking a deep breath to prepare for what was to come, she wraps her arms loosely around Edelgard’s waist; the smile she wears a mix of charming and cunning.

“If that is what you wish, Lady Edelgard,” Constance whispers, leaning in to press a quick smooch to Edelgard’s lips. _“Then take me; right here and now. Make me scream your name until I can no longer do so.”_

And before either woman could think twice, any remaining space between them is eliminated as they continue where they left off: lips locked in a ravenous, hungry kiss; hands moving along each other’s bodies as Edelgard and Constance don’t waste any time in removing each other’s clothing and making their way to the throne chair in the process. By the time they reach their destination, both women were completely naked and Edelgard had pulled Constance into her lap.

When they were both comfortable enough on the throne, Edelgard’s lips resumed their quest o touch and tasting every part of Constance that she could.

“Beautiful,” Edelgard whispers, pressing soft kisses to Constance’s neck before trailing down lower. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“L-Lady Edelgard,” Constance gasps softly. “You are m-much too kind…”

“I am simply telling you the truth, Constance,” Edelgard comments, squeezing Constance’s hips and goes back to kissing her lover’s body.

To Constance’s surprise (and slight dismay), Edelgard takes her time showing her affection to her. Edelgard pays special attention to her chest area as she gently kisses and touches Constance’s breasts; caressing and kneading them as she sucks and bites. The whimpers and moans that escaped Constance was music to Edelgard’s ears.

As she’s sucking on a nipple, it was right then and there that Edelgard decides to make her next move, as one of her hands moves down her lover’s body, her fingers rubbing and teasing at Constance’s clit, who in response lets out a loud moan at the sudden touch.

When Constance looks down at Edelgard, she barely has any time to react as she’s being lifted for just a moment; only for Edelgard to gently set her back on the throne.

Though she hisses from the contact of the cold chair’s material against her butt, it is replaced almost immediately by a warmth that she was all too familiar with: Edelgard’s breath against her groin from where she was kneeling in between Constance’s legs.

If she were rational right now, Constance would probably be very embarrassed in regards to her current predicament. While she wasn’t a stranger to how she and Edelgard mixed things up in their sex lives, having the woman you were romantically involved with eating you out while sitting on her _throne,_ of all places, would’ve been the last thing on Constance’s mind.

But that was then; a thing of the past.

Now? While she sat on the throne of her beloved as Edelgard was ready to make her come in whatever way possible? It was the only thing Constance could think of right now.

“Ready?” Edelgard asks.

 _“Yes,”_ Constance breathes. “I don’t know how much more of your teasing I can endure, Lady Edelgard. _Please take me right now._ ”

“Then I won’t keep you waiting any longer, my love,” Edelgard comments, obeying her lover’s wishes.

Edelgard’s mouth was on her in an instant; her tongue rubbing and teasing against her clit before sliding a finger inside of Constance, wet noises echoing loudly in her ears.

A second finger slides in not too long after the first, Constance is a squirming mess as she tries to keep up with whatever pace Edelgard had set; bucking her hips against the sensation as she tries (and mostly fails) to control the volume of her voice as a myriad of whimpers and moans slip past her lips.

“L-Lady Edelgard—” Constance cries out

“Edelgard,” Edelgard murmurs, pulling away for a moment to look up and correct her. “Please, Constance. Simply call me ‘Edelgard’. You think you can do that?”

Constance gives a shaky nod.

“Good,” Edelgard smiles, reaching up to hold one of Constance’s hands in her own, intertwining their fingers. “Now hold on tightly for me, okay? Because I won’t hold back.”

“O-Of course, E-Edelgard,” Constance answers, squeezing Edelgard’s hand in response. “C-Consider this an open invitation to ravish me as you please.”

“And so I shall,” Edelgard declares; before going back in.

Staying true to her word, her pace becoming relentless as she fucks Constance with her tongue and fingers and making a mess of her in the best way possible, as feels Constance bucking her hips against her fingers and mouth.

Constance appears to be keeping her end of the bargain, as well, from what Edelgard hears, the screams and gasps that she made motivating Edelgard even further; deciding to curl a finger at her sweet spot.

This elicits a loud, wanton moan from Constance, very clearly taken by surprise; squeezing Edelgard’s hand until she’s sure that her knuckles are white from how hard she’s holding on. Constance doesn’t know how much longer she can keep her approaching orgasm at bay, feeling herself getting closer and closer to reaching her breaking point with each passing second and she isn’t sure of what to do. Does she let herself give in to that sweet, sweet release? Or does she ride this wild rollercoaster for a little longer?

And after a few well-timed thrusts and a few licks to her clit, it seems like that Edelgard had made that decision for her already, as Constance comes before she could even see it coming; releasing on Edelgard’s fingers as she rides out her orgasm, Edelgard fingering her throughout the whole process.

Trying to level out her breathing so she didn’t hyperventilate, Constance feels Edelgard picking her up and holding her in her arms, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead — a great contrast to… whatever the two of them had just done.

“Was that satisfactory for you, love?” Edelgard whispers.

“Very much,” Constance replies, her voice still slightly hoarse from all of her moaning and yelling. “Thank you, Edelgard. I love you so very much.”

“And I love you, as well, Constance,” Edelgard answers back, leaning in to kiss her lover on the lips as she rests in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
